The Main Dev
The Main Dev was one of the game's original developers, and is the only surviving dev from the original team. He is presumably even the game's creator. However, he has never confirmed or denied it, but heavily implied that someone else created the game, although it was most likely a team effort. He was present throughout all of the development issues, and created a new dev team after the original one was killed by the Murderer. He appears to be British. He was known as the Main Dev following the murder incident and the creation of a new development team. Game Development The Main Dev was one of the game's original developers. He was one of the very first members on the team. He created a lot of the game's base code, and later handled bug patches and updates. Game Reset The Main Dev was present during False God's attempt to reset the game. He was one of the devs who held back False God as False God tried to attack them. Murder Incident The Main Dev was present during the murder incident. When the Manager began to act aggressive and kept threatening to fire the team, the Main Dev called the Worker's Union as the another dev found the drugs in the Manager's desk. Immediately, the Main Dev called the police, who hauled the Manager away. The Main Dev removed the virus and undid the damages caused by the Manager. Then, he went to the bathroom, which is how he survived the Murderer's crime. He called the police while in the bathroom. One of the police cars was still in the area, and returned to help the Main Dev. The Main Dev remained in the bathroom while the Murderer was shot and killed. Afterwards, the Main Dev undid all changes made by the Murderer, and then turned in all the computers to the police as evidence. Following the incident, the Main Dev released a statement online about what had happened, and suspended all future updates indefinitely. Finding a new team After the murder incident, the Main Dev went to grief therapy to help him cope with the loss of his friends. Using his home computer, he accessed the game's files and made several copies that he kept on seperate hard drives. Afterwards, he began creating a new team, but this time, with him as the manager. After creating the new team, he seemed back to his old self and began to release new updates and patches. Hacking and Reuploading Sometime after getting a new team set up, a player hacked the game and nearly crashed it by creating the "Infinity Sickle" and using it to make every faction communist. The Main Dev reverted everything and angrily rebuked the playerbase. More attempts to remake the Infinity Sickle were recorded, but each time a player would remake it, they would be banned. Following this, a Foreign Hacker hacked the game and nearly destroyed it. To save the game, the Main Dev deleted the game and reuploaded it using one of his hard drives. All player progress was eventually restored via the game's records. Following this, no other incidents were recorded, and the Main Dev remains in his position. Category:IRL Figures